Holidays with Thieves
by Jeune Fille Ennuye
Summary: And then in an instant the other boy had his hands on Robin's waist, and then he'd pulled the hero's utility belt off and he was off running. Robin stared dumbfounded for a split second before collecting himself. The chase was on. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

"Bzzt! Bzzt!" The doorbell again. Why did every sudden noise make Robin expect an emergency call? It was Halloween, but they were getting a lot more 911s than trick-or-treaters. He begrudgingly walked to the door, grabbing the bowl of candy Beast Boy had prepared en route, and pressed the button. The door slid open. On the porch stood a grinning replica of himself, down to the yellow-and-black cape and dark, spiky hair. His eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Robby!"

He scowled. "I'm not amused." He moved to shut the door, but the young man put his foot in the way, and Robin accidentally slammed the door into the misplaced foot. His lookalike jumped back with a gasp and hopped back on his unhurt foot.

"Ow! Damn, I think it's broken..."

Robin stepped forward to get a better look, guilt taking over. "It's probably not, I just, lemme lo-."

And then in an instant the other boy had his hands on Robin's waist, and then he'd pulled the hero's utility belt off and he was off running, no sign of injury in his foot.

Robin stared dumbfounded for a split second before collecting himself and sprinting after the thief. The chase was on.

---

They were nearing the Jump Central Park, and Robin was gaining on the impostor, counting steps in his head as he forced his feet to hit the ground just a bit more often than the other boy's. They reached the park, and Robin was just behind the other now. He put on one burst of speed and tackled the other boy, knocking him onto the grassy field where the park began. Robin was shoved off quickly, but when he came up he was holding the stolen belt, grinning. He aimed a mechanism on it, and pressed the button, expecting ropes to wrap around the other boy. Nothing happened, and the pseudo Robin smirked, pressing the identical button on the belt around his waist. Real Robin was tied up forcefully. "That was the trick." the impostor said, crawling towards Robin.

Robin had a sudden flash of recollection as he heard the other young man's voice. "Red X?!"

A quick nod. "Now here's the treat." He wrapped his arms around the tied Robin, holding him upright and close to him, and leaned in. He nuzzled Robin's nose with his own, gently, as if asking a question, then softly found Robin's lips and caressed them with his own. Robin murmured, low and passionate and somewhat confused, and X touched Robin's upper lip with his tongue. It was chapped, warm, and yielding. X pulled him closer, tangling his hand in Robin's hair, and kissed him sweetly. Robin shivered, and Red X felt the hair on the nape of his neck stand up with goosebumps. He pulled back to see how Robin was taking this, and found his enemy, now his partner, leaning toward him, searching. He answered with another kiss, more passionate and demanding this time, and Robin's mouth opened to X's wandering tongue, which satiated its curiosity with the feel of Robin's teeth, the roof of his mouth, his tongue...then stopped.

X pulled away, his breath uneven, his hand still in Robin's hair. Robin's eyes opened, and he looked to X in surprise and confusion. X sighed, and briefly squeezed the hero in his arms before gathering up his courage and peeling off his fake Robin mask with the hand that had been in Robin's hair. "My name's Ben," he said breathlessly, watching Robin's reaction.

The boys' eyes widened as he peered into his enemy's bright green eyes. "Ben?"

"Yeah."

"I can't tell you who I am."

"S'OK; I know," Ben murmured, and Robin sighed. He rested his head on X's shoulder as the thief cut loose his ropes. Robin didn't move, even when he was free.

"We can't do this." he protested.

"You mean we shouldn't."

"No. I CAN'T."

X just pulled him closer. "Shhh..." he said soothingly, tracing patterns on Robin's back with his fingertips. Robin stayed this way for a minute, still and silent in X's arms, his head against the thief's chest, before realizing what he was doing. Superheros don't like being coddled. And they should never relax so near an enemy. It didn't matter that all he felt from Ben was concern and comfort. The other boy was still Red X, and to be so close to him and not expect a trap was nothing but naive.

He lifted his head up, knowing he should punch X unconscious, grab the belt, and run. But he found he couldn't do it. Instead, shyly and uncertainly, he softly kissed X's jaw, then his cheek, his nose, the corner of his mouth...

As he kissed the thief, his arms moved around him, hoping he wouldn't notice. He was kissing X soundly now, and X was kissing back, and Robin found himself distracted. He forced himself to concentrate, and gingerly unfastened the belt from around Ben's waist. X's hands caught Robin's elbows, and Robin's heartrate jumped. But X didn't try to stop him as he slipped the belt off and dropped it to the grass at his side. X pulled back a bit. "I don't care about your belt," he muttered, again nuzzling Robin's nose. "I just want you."

Robin stiffened. "What do you want me for? Who are you working for?" His hands were clenched in fists, and Ben slowly unclenched them, and interlaced their fingers as he spoke.

"No ulterior motives. I'm not working for anyone else. I. Just. Want. You."

"You can't have me. I'm already part of the Titans. And I won't steal from people."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to allow yourself to be stolen."

"That's cryptic."

"It's not. You don't have to become a criminal. You don't have to steal things. I just want a little of your time, and I want you to spend it with me."

"I still have to be a hero. And heroes don't associate with people like you. Besides, I'm not gay."

Ben gave a low chuckle. "I felt the way you kissed me. Forgive me if I don't think you're *that* good of an actor." Before Robin could protest, he slid his hand under the hero's shirt and drew a light, teasing circle with his finger on Robin's back. Robin shivered, his heartrate accelerating and his breathing shaky. "See?" asked Ben gently.

"Even if I was...even if I did... " Robin began, looking up at Ben, his eyes pleading. Ben removed his hand and listened. "I *can't*."

"No one has to find out. Just the two of us. We'll still fight each other in public. I'll even let you arrest me once or twice, if it comes to that. As far as the world will know, nothing will have changed. All you have to do is spend a bit of time away from the Tower occasionally...tell the Titans you're going on a walk. Get pizza with me instead. Just a few hours a week, and you can keep your communicator on just in case. It won't interfere with your work at all. Please." X was the one pleading now, imploring Robin to listen. "Just give me a chance. I swear you won't regret it."

Robin shook his head, unable to look at Ben. Ben took Robin's face in his hands, tilting it up to him.

"Can I just see your eyes?"

Robin paused, then finally nodded, guardedly.

He closed his eyes as Ben slowly, ever-so-carefully, peeled off his Robin mask, the last wall between himself and the rest of the world. He felt the cool breeze on his eyelids, and X's thumbs brushing his hair back behind his ears. Ben waited patiently until Robin opened his eyes. Ironically, they were the color of a robin's egg, impossibly bright and purely blue. X was transfixed. "Just look at me," he whispered, "and tell me you don't want us together. And I'll go. Really. Won't bother you again."

Robin looked at him and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He shook his head helplessly. "I can't...do this," he managed to get out, looking away.

Ben cupped Robin's chin in his hand to try to get Robin to look at him, but the hero pushed him away and stood up, picking up his belt and fastening it around his waist. "I have to go," he said, turning and moving away.

"Wait!" X yelled, and for some reason Robin turned back. "Your mask..." He picked it up and walked over to Robin, handing it to him silently. Robin just nodded his thanks, placed his mask back over his eyes, turned, and left.

Ben knew he could follow him. He could be stealthy, and track him from several blocks behind. Or he could simply refuse to leave Robin's side. He chose neither, knowing that as much as he dreaded letting the hero leave his sight, Robin would need time alone to really consider what had happened. Perhaps he'd get to him still. He lay down in the grass, replacing his own Robin mask, and couldn't stop himself from calling out three last words. "Happy Halloween, kid!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Robin returned to his room at 9:00 pm on November the fifth, after having fought three separate villains in a row, he was absolutely exhausted. He almost didn't notice the rolled up piece of paper on his bed, tied with an elegant red ribbon. He sat down on his bed and cautiously picked it up, and untied the ribbon. Scrawled at the top of the paper in red ink were the words "Happy Guy Fawkes Day!!" Underneath, in smaller, hurried print, was a short message:

Remember, remember, the fifth of November--it's not just about anarchy, or the prevalence of the government over a lone traitor. It's the idea of challenging authority and disrupting the status quo. We don't have to accept the way things are.

With the note was a single red rose, which Robin was certain he recognized from the movie V for Vendetta. There wasn't a signature, but then, there didn't need to be. He wondered how X had gotten ahold of the rose. It was beautiful. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanksgiving, part one.

Robin looked up. There was Ben, alias Red X, on his balcony, tapping on the glass door in. "Well, I guess tapping on the glass outside my room is better than breaking and entering," he thought dryly. He went over and opened the door for X, and as the thief strutted in, he remarked, "Nice of you to knock this time."

Ben grinned at him. "I thought so, and you're quite welcome." Robin ignored this, closing the door and then, as an afterthought, the curtains. He turned back to X, folding his arms. "What exactly do you want?"

"Just to say hi," X said innocently, sitting casually down on Robin's bed. "You Titans aren't doing anything for Thanksgiving, I take it?"

"Beast Boy's back with the Doom Patrol, Starfire's off looking for Blackfire, and Cyborg's hanging out with the guys he used to live with before he joined the Titans. Raven's meditating, and doesn't want to be disturbed. I don't have any family to go to, so here I am."

"Isn't Batman your father, though? You should be in Gotham."

Robin just shook his head. "I don't want to get in the way of his work." he explained, just the slightest edge of a sour note to his tone.

"Great! Then you can spend Thanksgiving with me. I don't want to brag, kid, but I make a mean turkey sandwich."

Robin smiled despite himself. "What were you planning on doing?"

"Nothing illegal, nothing you'd object to. But it's a surprise. I'll show you..."

Robin considered it. He knew he shouldn't go off with X. It was stupid and risky and could be dangerous. But he didn't have anything else to do, and after all, he had already put Kid Flash and Jinx in charge of Jump for the day. Thanksgiving rarely had any criminal activity, so it was a safe day to test their new partnership. And he would have his communicator if anything came up...

"Let me change into my civilian clothes first, then we'll go."

Ben grinned. "Excellent."

"Don't touch anything," Robin warned as he slipped into his bathroom, jeans and a T-shirt in hand.

"Got it." X tossed back, leaning back on Robin's bed and closing his eyes, completely at ease.

~*~*~

Meanwhile, Raven was meditating. She was grateful for Thanksgiving, not because it was a silly American holiday of love and togetherness, but because everyone seemed to take a break, even criminals, which meant she could really spend some time alone. Robin was the only other Titan in the Tower, and there was no one she related to better. She had asked not to be disturbed, and Robin-the-workaholic respected that. Call this her one day's vacation. But something was disturbing her peace, something she couldn't quite place. Something wasn't right within the Tower. Her brow furrowed as she searched for it, and then suddenly, it was found. A presence. A voice. A *male* presence. Up in Robin's room. And it most certainly was not Robin. She scanned his thoughts. They were innocent at the moment... Eager, and boyish, but completely good-natured. She didn't recognize this boy...or did she? His aura seemed somewhat familiar, and yet she was sure Robin had never introduced her to any of his friends.

Well, she wouldn't worry. Robin could handle himself, and she knew better than to pry into his business. Of course, the last time he was this secretive he had created Red X. She would just have to trust that that wouldn't happen again. No, she was being paranoid. It was ridiculous to believe that Robin having a friend over could have anything to do with Red X. He hadn't told her because she had explicitly asked not to be bothered. No need to worry. As an added measure, she carefully tuned Robin and his friend's signature off her mental radar to give them some privacy. Robin and she had a bond, so if he needed to call for her, she would hear it. But in the meantime she would take care to mind her own business.

~*~*~

Robin poked X in the side, and he opened his eyes. The Boy Wonder was looking surprisingly normal in jeans and a red T shirt, his hair ungelled for once, sticking out from beneath a baseball cap. Ben jumped up and opened the door to Robin's balcony. "Shall we?"

Robin gave a tense nod, and closed the balcony door behind them as they stepped out. Red X put his arm around Robin's waist, and before the hero had the chance to push it off, they teleported.

Robin stumbled ungracefully into his new location, but the arm around his waist steadied him. He shoved X away angrily. "You could have warned me!" he accused.

X held his hands out in surrender. "Hey, I thought you knew. How else could we leave from the balcony?"

Robin just glared. "Where are we?"

"My motel room." The hero's eyes widened, and Ben laughed. "I need to change my clothes too, don't I?"

Robin didn't respond. X was already rifling through a drawer, pulling out pants and a shirt. Then without further ado, he pulled off his mask and began taking off the suit. Robin didn't know where to look, so he feigned interest in the mundane painting of a house affixed to the motel's wall. X had the suit halfway off before he put on his shirt and began buttoning it, then he pulled off the suit the rest of the way and slipped on his jeans. He was putting on socks and shoes when Robin finally dared to turn away from the painting to glance back at him, blushing ever so slightly. X smirked. "So, kiddo, what do I call you?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, 'Robin' isn't much of an alias, is it? How about Jack?"

"Oh. Alright."

"I have other ideas, you know. Toby? Jacob? Greg?"

"Sure. Greg is fine." Robin said hastily, before X could stumble upon a name like "Bruce," "Wayne," or "Richard." A name that might give him away.

X seemed pleased. "Greg it is then. C'mon, Gregory, we're walking. Can't teleport without a magic suit."

"You never should have had my magic suit to begin with." Robin muttered, but Ben ignored him, grabbing two hooded sweatshirts out of the closet and tossing one at Robin.

The two boys left the apartment, X closing the door behind them as they left, and set off down the road.

"It's not far." Ben assured "Greg". "Just a few blocks."

The two walked in silence, Robin with his hands shoved in the pockets of the hoodie, his expression wary, X walking ahead confidently. Ben stopped in front of a soup kitchen, and opened the door. "Here it is!"

"No, no, no. We are NOT getting food from a soup kitchen. I can pay for--"

"Oy, calm down, you," X interrupted, dragging Robin inside. "Who said anything about getting food?" He dragged Robin by his arm to the back, and led him into the kitchen, where a stern-looking woman in an apron fixed her eyes on them. Her expression melted as soon as she saw X. "Oh, Ben, thank goodness. It's been a mob today. Of course, being Thanksgiving, I should have expected it, but you know how it is... who's your friend?"

"Greg." Ben introduced with a grin, finally letting go of his arm. "This is Mrs. Reynolds."

"Please, call my Amy," the lady said, holding out a flour-dusted hand. Robin-alias-Greg shook it politely, looking rather lost. She smiled warmly at him, then pulled two aprons out of a drawer and handed them to the boys.

"Are you okay with cooking? We're serving this endless stream of people, and we're running out of pies and mashed potatoes."

"Sure," Ben nodded, tying the apron around his waist. "I'm sure Rob-" Robin kicked him. "Er, Greg can handle the pies. I'll show him what to do."

"Good boy," Amy said to him affectionately, briefly tousling his hair before hurrying out of the kitchen to the serving area, leaving the two boys alone.

"Sorrysorrysorry," whispered Ben immediately. "I'll call you Greg from now on, I swear. I won't even think of you as Robin."

Greg sighed. "I'd appreciate it." he said mildly. "Now how do you make these pies?"

"Oh, it's simple. There's canned pumpkin, condensed milk, and a few other ingredients. Here, the recipe's tacked to the wall there, see? The crust is ready-made, so you basically just dump it all in and cook." "You sure I shouldn't be doing the potatoes? I don't want to screw this up..."

"No, trust me, kid, you got it good. I'll have to stand around stirring the pot for ages while all you have to do is wait for yours to bake. Those pies get twice the credit for half the work. Anyway, you'll do fine, I'm sure."

Ben was right; the pies turned out to be as easy as--well, let's avoid the cliche. Fifteen minutes later, the pies were in the oven and Robin had nothing to do while Ben diligently stirred the powdered potatoes heating on the stove. "Want me to do that for a while?" Robin offered.

"Sure," Ben said, handing him the wooden spoon. He moved away from the stove and leaned against the counter, watching Robin.

"So how did you get involved here?" Robin asked by means of a conversation starter.

"As a matter of fact, this used to be one of my best bets for getting a hot meal way back when. One day Mrs. Reynolds--Amy-- came up to me and said she'd pay me eight bucks an hour to help her serve the food." He paused, smiled. "I didn't find out until later that the money was her own; naturally, the soup kitchen was completely non-profit, and ran on volunteers and donations."

"So when did you find out?"

"A couple of months in. Then I wouldn't accept her money anymore, but I still came to work."

Robin half-smiled to himself in approval.

Ben slowly moved behind Robin and slid his arms around his waist. Robin gasped softly. "I like it here," Ben whispered, holding Robin tight. "They accept me." He slipped his hands up under Robin's shirt, and the hero tensed and shivered slightly as Ben caressed his hard abdominal muscles.

"Ah, I accept you." Robin said breathily. And at that moment he wanted nothing more than to touch X, to caress and massage the thief's bare skin as Ben was doing to him. He was still carefully stirring the pot, but when Ben's little finger teasingly brushed under his jeans, he dropped the spoon, turned, and kissed X. Robin's hands pressed against the thief's chest, and Ben moved his own hands up to hold Robin's head almost protectively. Robin pushed X against the wall, kissing him hungrily, and Ben let him dominate, kissing back gently.

At some time during this Amy stuck her head in to check on their progress. Upon seeing them she almost called out, thinking they were fighting. When she saw what was really going on, she carefully closed the door and went back to serving the food, reminding herself to have a good chat with Ben later.

_to be continued..._

**[reviews = love]**


End file.
